User talk:Old Buzzard
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French, with easy ways of linking some languages. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 04:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Formatting lines To indent, please use a colon, not a space, right at the start of a new line. See http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing#Formatting, then try that poem again! (I'm very fond of the "ninety and nine".) Robin Patterson 06:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Copyright, FTM, Ancestry Hello again, Alex. Thanks for the notes on my talk page. I'm fairly certain Ancestry doesn't get any exclusive right to anything you may "give" it, apart from any rearrangement they may make for display. Facts are not copyrightable anyway. I spent several years with FTM v3.4 then recently picked up a bargain-price v11, which is a distinct improvement (particularly with tree display and the "back" button). Please ask me or the help desk if you have any questions about how to do things here. Robin Patterson 03:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Hello, We have a photographic portrait of Robert E Cringan with violin among our grandmother's effects. She was a Miss Ingle, who was an elocutionist, and so we are interested to know the source of your information about the Massey Hall recital. 13:59, December 6, 2014 (UTC)